Lessons
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: After Last Friday Night, Karen has a lecture by Nostalgia Critic about the litle threeway going on. LinkaraxNostalgiaCriticxOC


Lessons

Previously:

Karen, Nostalgia Critic, and Linkara have a drunken threeway at an anime convention. After Karen recalls this three way the day after it happens she tells her "partners" her true feelings since it wasn't just a hook up. Thus causing a threeway relationship. Karen moves in with Critic since she lives closer to her and since she was nearly homeless.

Currently:

"This is so boring." Karen yelled at the celling and dropped her head to her silver laptop. Karen spent most of her day working on her magazine article about HIV prevention. She was a health journalist when she wanted to be the graphic designer. To make things worse she had nothing better to do. Linkara was in town, but him and Nostalgia Critic were out doing manly things all day.

"Its getting late. I should probably shower." Karen said to herself as she put her laptop on the charger and headed for the bathroom. Once she had finished showering, she put on her white silk robe and headed back to the bedroom. Then she ran into her two lovers who had just came home.

"Um…hi?" Karen said awkwardly.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Linkara said.

"Huh?" Karen asked and looked at herself remembering she was only wearing a robe.

"I think a naked beauty has stumbled into my home again." Critic teased and softly kissed her on the lips.

"How was your man's day out?" Karen asked when she broke free.

"Manly." Linkara said.

"Oh that tells me a lot." Karen said sarcastically.

"When we left, Linkara and I kinda did review without you…." Critic said kind of embaressed.

"What?" Karen asked. "You didn't want to add me?"

"No….its just…." Linkara tried to explain but failed.

"Its just you didn't grow up with what we did, so you'd be totally confused." Critic explained.

"Oh okay. I was begging to think that you thought that I was boring." Karen said with a nervous laugh.

"Your not boring." Linkara kissed Karen.

"Not boring especially in bed." Critic suggestively adds.

"Oh stop, I let you dominate. I am seriously uneducated." Karen said with a blush.

"Uneducated you say?" Linkara asks.

"Then why don't we help this poor girl and teach her something?" Critic adds.

"I think we should." Linkara adds.

Critic's lips brush against Karen's neck and whisper, "Close your eyes and count to twenty."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"We are gonna play sexy hide and seek." Critic whispered.

"Again, why?" Karen asked.

"Oh just do it." Critic said. Karen did what Critic had told her. She began counting to twenty. The two men began stripping clothing of their own and living a trail of their clothes leading to the bed room.

Karen opened her eyes. "Where did they go?" She asked. Then she looked on the floor. She laughed. "Oh now I get it." She chuckled. She headed to her bedroom. She didn't remember the door being closed. So obviously Critic and Linkara had to be in there.

Karen opened the door to see naked Critic and Linkara. Critic was on the bed giving off a sexy smirk. Linkara was sitting on the desk across the room. "Welcome Karen, to sex 101." Critic said.

"Your joking right?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"Why would we be joking when we simply want to help you out?" Linkara asked.

Karen said nothing. She gave them a blank look, but she felt the dampness of excitement in between her legs. She was horny, but didn't want to show it.

"Now lets start with something easy. Like the oral. I'm sure your good at that." Critic said coming close to her. His breath trickled on her neck, making her shiver. "You know, mouth sex?"

"I know what oral means, I've taken anatomy twice." Karen said. "But I can see what I can do." She begin nibbling on his neck, he let out a wince and she smirked. She pinned him to a wall and begin sucking on his nipples. Then she moved her hand near his balls and massaged them. He moaned a bit. "Feels good, Critic?" She asked in a hushed sexy tone.

"Yes." He cried out.

"Good boy." Karen said as she moved her lips farther down to his tip. She licked it gentally and stroked the rest.

"Don't tease me like that!" He moaned.

"I'm just getting started." Karen said with a smirk. She pulled more of him inside her mouth and her head bobbed as she began to suck his juices.

"AAAAAH, KAREEEEEEEN!" Critic loudly moaned.

A few more sucks and licks and strokes passed on. Finally she got up and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Damn amazing! " Critic bragged. "Linkara, you should totally have it done to you."

"I wanted some before you said oral." Linkara said.

"Its your turn, Linky. Are you ready?" Karen asked as she nibbled on Linkara's ear.

"L-Linky? Is that some kinda nickname you made up?" Linkara asked as he shivered ith pleasure.

"Yep. I thought it was cute, like you." Karen said as she pinned him to the wall he was leaning against. She kissed his neck like she did with Critic. He let out a deep moan. "You like it when I kiss there, don't you?" Karen teased. He was distracted by his moans. Instead he nodded. "What about here?" Karen teasingly asked as she licked his nipples.

"Hell yeah…." Linkara groans. Karen smirks and did the same that she did to Critic, except unlike Critic; Linkara was a lot more sensitive down there, so made things interesting.

"Oooh is someone sensitive?" Karen teased.

"N-No." Linkara lied. He tried to be macho and tough.

"I see a lying, naughty little boy." Karen teased. Karen used the same technique she did with Critic. Tip first, to tease him a little, then whole thing. However she took of the belt of her rope and rubbed it against Linkara's member. He squirmed and giggled.

"Is Linkara ticklish?" Critic teased.

"Dammit Critic, I really hate you right now." Linkara giggled as Karen continued her actions.

"I'll be right back with more toys, you keep him occupied." Critic said and ran out of the room. Karen massaged Linkara balls as he giggled, moaned and shireked. Critic returned with a feather duster (the same one he stole from the hotel), a blindfold, and some chocolate and some whipped cream.

"Y-You wouldn't dare." Linkara said. Karen stopped what she was doing and gave Linkara a sexy grin.

"Oh I would, and I will." Critic said.

"I hate you…" Linkara said.

Critic turned to Karen. "Tie him with your belt." He commanded.

"Okay." Karen said with a little kid voice as if her mother or father told her to do something important.

Karen pushed Linkara on the bed and tied Linkara with her belt. "I don't like where this is going."

"Oh but you will." Critic said with a smirk. He handed Karen the feather duster. "Tickle him where ever." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and moved closer to the struggling tied up man.

"Linky looks so cute when he is tied up." She teased and stroked the feathers of the feather duster against Linkara's cheek. Linkara tensed up and began to shriek. "Don't get excited just yet." Karen said and stroked the feathers against his chest. Linkara burst out with laughter.

"Looks like Linky is very ticklish." Karen teased. Linkara kept laughing. She moved the feather duster and stroked his member where he got really antsy. "Espeically here." Karen teased. Linkara tried turn away but her was stuck. His arms were tied with Karen's belt and Karen was pinning his legs down. Critic had been watching and stroking himself in the process.

"Y-you've been teaching her naughty lessons, Critic." Linkara screamed in between giggles.

"Of course, this is a class about being naughty." Critic said casually and continued watching Karen torture Linkara.

Hot liquid escaped from Linkara's member. He huffed with exuastion. Karen stopped teasing him. "Is Linky tired already?" Karen teased.

"Not yet." Linkara said.

"Good, let me pleasure Critic some more and I'll come back to you." Karen said as she moved to Critic.

"Actually I'm not that ticklish." Critic said. Karen tickled his balls anyway. He had been lying. He was laughing just as hard as Linkara.

"Not ticklish?" Karen asked.

"See what it feels like?" Linkara asked Critic.

Critic kept laughing as Karen tortured him some more. He wasn't as sensitive as Linkara so it stopped tickling shortly. When he had the strength he took of Karen's robe, exposing her naked body. He shoved the stem of the feather duster inside her. She groaned and moaned and arched her back. "Pay back time." He whispers in her ear.

Critic moved the stem in and out of her. This made the two men extremely horny watching this happen. She kept moaning. "Oooooh Critic. It feels goooood." She said.

Critic took the feather duster out of her and whispered to her something that Linkara couldn't make out. Karen giggled and pecked him on the neck. She grabbed the blind fold and put it on Linkara. "What? Is it torture Linkara day?" Linkara angrily asked.

"Yep." Critic said.

"Some day I will have my revenge!" Linkara said. Then he sniffed something. Karen was holding chocolate to his face and waving it around. Then she stuck it in his mouth. She spread whip cream all over his body and licked him clean of it. Being as ticklish as he is, he jerked, giggled, laughed, and moaned.

"You've been naughty today, Karen." Linkara moaned.

"But you're the one being punished." Karen teased.

Karen teased him for a bit more. Then Critic told her, "touch yourself, make us want you."

"If you say so." Karen said as she took off the blindfold and stood in the center of the room. She stoked her inner walls and with the other hand massaged her boob. "I waaaant yoooooouuuu, Criiiiitiiicc, Liiiiiinkkkkaaara!" The men store at this beauty as she touched and begged for the men to come inside her.

Critic untied Linkara since he had been tortured too much tonight and he was free. Linkara entered Karen from behind. Karen removed her fingers and enjoyed Linkara's movement. Then Critic entered from the front.

The two men thrust into the lady in the middle. She was enjoying evry minute of it. "Harder, faster!" She begged in between moans. They kept thrusting. After a few more minutes their climaxes came. They all collapsed on the bed. Both men stroking their girlfriend gently.

"So how did I do?" Karen asked.

"Perfect." Critic and Linkara said at the same time. Then the wen to sleep.


End file.
